State of Essos
This page serves as a compilation of (hopefully) all the Essosi lore on the wiki. I have since expanded it to include pretty much everything that is not Westeros - if there is anything you are wondering about that pertains to anything on this page, I am the one to ask about it! You can find a deeply confusing (and in some places a little outdated) timeline of the events of Essos here, although all the information can be found elsewhere on the wikia! - Mango Locations Free Cities Cities * Braavos ** Noble Families of Braavos ** The Festival of the Uncloaking ** The Festival of the Mummer * Lorath ** Noble Families of Lorath ** Morosh * Qohor ** Noble Families of Qohor *** The Eranel Family *** The Mott Family ** Ar Noy * Norvos ** Noble Families of Norvos ** Ny Sar * Pentos ** Noble Families of Pentos ** Ghoyan Drohe ** The Festival of Prosperity * Lys ** Noble Families of Lys ** Canahs ** Achissa ** Liy * Myr ** Noble Families of Myr ** Yellow Slopes ** Anlos * Tyrosh ** Noble Families of Tyrosh ** Pelosse * Volantis ** Noble Families of Volantis ** Sar Mell ** Volon Therys ** Valysar ** Selhorys Geographic Locations * Andalos * Yellow Slopes * Orange Shore * Violet Lake * Murana * Long Lake * Tunval * Silvertongue * Navari * The Golden Fields Stepstones * Pryr * Highwatch * Felstrong * Tor * Scarwood * Guardian * Golden Haven * Larazor’s Rock * Redwater * Dustspear * The Veiled Isle * Bloodstone * The Island of Serpents * Grey Gallows Summer Isles * Walano * Koj * Isle of Women * Isle of Birds * Omboru * The Singing Stones * The Three Exiles * Isle of Love * Moluu * Jhala * Lizard Head * Xon * The Bones * Doquu * Stone Head * Flora and Fauna of the Summer Isles The Bay of Dragons and Ghiscar * Yunkai * Astapor * Meereen * The Isle of Cedars * Yaros * New Ghis * Bhorash The Valyrian Peninsula * Valyria * Mantarys ** Glaesona ** The Sea of Sighs * Elyria * Oros * Tyria * Aquos Dhaen * Caelorys * Draconys * Gaeria * Rhyos * Valos * Tolos The Basilisk Isles and Sothoryos * Ax Isle * Howling Mountain * The Isle of Flies * The Isle of Tears ** Gogossos * The Isle of Toads * Skull Isle * Talon * Zamettar * Yeen * Gorosh * Naath The Great Grass Sea * The Lhazareen * The Bone Mountains * Dothraki The Shivering Sea * The Shadow Council * Ibbenese ** Port of Ibben ** New Ibbish ** Ib Nor ** Ib Sar * The Thousand Islands The Jade Sea and the Far East * Port Yhos * Qarth ** The Jade Gates ** Qal *** Qarthak *** Qalred * Marahai * Great Moraq ** Faros * Lesser Moraq ** Ylios * Vahar * Morraqon * Isle of Elephants ** Zabhad * Hammerhead Isle * Sandglass Isle * Isle of Whips * Manticore Isles * Greenheart * Leshp * Evra's Fang * Sparrow Isle * Yi Ti ** Yin ** Jinqi ** Huiji ** Tiqui ** The Mountains of the Maiden-Made-Of-Light * Leng ** Leng Yi ** Leng Ma ** Turrani * The Shadow Lands ** Asshai ** Stygai ** Immram ** Ulos * The Grey Waste ** The Five Forts ** K'Dath * The Plains of the Jogos Nhai * Mossovy People * Princes and Archons, Magisters and Triarchs * Noble Families of Qohor ** The Eranel Family ** The Mott Family * Noble Families of Braavos * Noble Families of Lorath * Noble Families of Norvos * Noble Families of Pentos * Noble Families of Lys * Noble Families of Myr * Noble Families of Tyrosh * Noble Families of Volantis Sellsword Companies * The Golden Company * Guild of the Blue * The Brazen Titans * The Black Wings * Crimson Company * Legion of the Jade Dagger * Hidak's Circle * The Black Wyverns * Second Sons * Long Lances * Company of the Cat * Stormcrows * Bright Banners * Stormbreakers * The Orphans of Ny Sar * Turmoil's Blade * The Lost Legion * The Bronze Circle * The Thaw * The Mazewalkers * Sunbreakers * Raven Men Sellsail Companies * Wolves on the Wind * The Red Hands * The Burning Fleet * The Three Sails * Salt Sons * The River Coppers * Keepers of the Waves Religion * The Church of Starry Wisdom * The Deities of the Summer Isles * The Gods of Ghis * The Gods of Old Valyria * The Lord of Light [[Wars and Battles|'Significant Events']] Category:Essos Category:Meta